


Fireworks

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [28]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Domestic, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: The 4th is a hard day for Billy after what happened at Starcourt.-Billy catches Steve’s wrist when he moves away heading for the door, hold tight, hand clammy. “Just going to turn on some music sunflower, already talked to the neighbors, we can have it as loud as we want tonight.” Steve reassures, hand coming up to brush a golden lock from Billy’ face and kiss his cheek gently. “Get in bed. I’ll be right back.” Steve does not move to leave again till Billy lets go of his wrist.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Fireworks

**Fireworks**

Billy has felt off since he woke up, no amount of coddling by Steve made him feel better this morning. The breakfast in bed, the soft kisses, the questioning touches, while appreciated they did not really help in the long run. Nothing but this day being over will help. Steve tried to coax him into calling out, to just stay in bed, had made a valiant tempting attempt but Billy had work and Billy has not missed a day since he got the job. He regrets not letting himself fall prey to Steve’s ploys now. 

His day is almost over, it is nearly time to close up shop for the night, and Billy is thankful, because as each hour creeps by and the sun starts to set, more and more people feel the need to explode things. Billy liked fireworks when he was young, liked to sit on the beach every year on holidays that fireworks were deemed appropriate for, and as he got older those holidays usually coincide with a party Billy could get drunk enough to forget about his problems at. Billy does not drink anymore though, his body cannot tolerate it after everything the mind flyer had him suck down, and Billy does not think they are pretty any more. Now fireworks just remind him of the night he should have died and all of the horrors that lead up to it. 

Billy is just glad no one sets off any of the bigger ones on his way home, he just has to suffer through kids setting off small dinky fireworks that make less but no less startling noises. They still bother him, still make cold sweat prick at his brow and his hands shake but he can push through that, it is the big ones he cannot get through by himself, cannot pretend away. His hands still fumble the keys when he hears kids setting off roman candles at each other across the road for their apartment, it takes a few minutes of deep breathing before Billy can get the key in the lock, slamming the door closed behind him. 

“Billy?” Steve calls and Billy is pretty sure he is in the kitchen based on smell alone, the whole place smells good, something warm and comforting, just like Steve always makes when he knows Billy is going to have a bad day. Billy makes a beeline for him, dumping his keys and the little lunch box Steve got him for work that Steve always fills up for Billy on a shabby little end table by the couch. As soon as he makes it to the kitchen Billy is pressing against Steve’s back ignoring the knots of the apron tied around his neck and back as he presses his face against Steve’s neck, putting most of his weight on Steve as he holds onto him.

“Bad day.” It is a statement one Billy knows he does not have to answer, Steve took the entire day off in preparation for today, for Billy, because more often than not their schedules do not match up and Steve wanted to be here for him. Billy curls his arms tighter around Steve’s waist with a mumbled complaint into his neck when another low cracking boom comes from across the street. Steve drops a hand from the stew he was checking to Billy’s arms around his waist giving Billy’s wrist a reassuring squeeze.

“Do you want to eat or bed?” Steve asks, sometimes Billy is up for eating on these days before he wants to hide away, and other times he wants to huddle under the cover immediately. Steve always makes sure to make something filling that will keep when he knows it is going to be one of those days. “Okay let's go.” Steve answers when Billy only mumbled into his skin again.

There is more grumbling, Billy’s arms tightening when Steve squirms an arm between them to pull at the knot above his ass pulling the apron loose. “Need to get this off, it’s covered in stuff.” Billy gives Steve just enough room to pull the knot settled against the back of his neck up and over his head before burying his face right back there and shuffling Steve out of the kitchen before he can even properly settle the apron on the hook.

Billy shuffles them down the hall, Steve just going where he wants him, they do not break apart till they get to the bedroom and then it is only so that Billy can change. Steve is already in soft clothes in preparation for this, and he bends down and helps Billy with his shoes, working the laces as Billy tossed his shirt off and starts working on his jeans. Billy grabs up the sweats and sweater from the bed next to a pile of extra blankets feeling warm at Steve’s preparation. 

Billy catches Steve’s wrist when he moves away heading for the door, hold tight, hand clammy. “Just going to turn on some music sunflower, already talked to the neighbors, we can have it as loud as we want tonight.” Steve reassures, hand coming up to brush a golden lock from Billy’ face and kiss his cheek gently. “Get in bed. I’ll be right back.” Steve does not move to leave again till Billy lets go of his wrist.

Billy unfolds the waiting blankets and piles them on the bed before getting under the blankets feeling better when Steve starts blasting Queen, music they both can agree on, and it is more than loud enough to block out the current noise. Billy doubts it will be enough later, they unfortunately live pretty close to the fairground where the fireworks will be going off in a few hours but he has Steve to help.

Billy is already under the blankets when Steve comes back in, Billy glares when he catches Steve in the doorway just watching him. “Get in here!” Billy demands lifting the blankets.

“Sorry.” Steve gets out the edge of amusement in his voice making Billy glare harder till Steve is at the edge of the bed and Billy drags him under the covers quickly. Billy moves and arranges them to his comfort, Steve settling in against his back, arms tight around Billy’s waist, one hand sneaking under the sweater to brush over the edge of the scars spanning Billy’s chest. “This okay?” Steve asks, voice a little thick and Billy knows that today is hard for Steve too.

Billy just hums reaching down and pulling up the hand Steve does not have under his sweater, pressing a kiss against his palm before tucking their twined fingers under his cheek and settling. Billy hates fireworks now, no longer  finds them pretty, and he really hates this day but Steve always makes it a little more bearable.

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
